


For Dad

by languageismymistress



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Mia is reflective, Post Oliver dying, Star City 2046
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Mia spends a moment to reflective on her fathers memory





	For Dad

Mia never thought much of her father. Tried not to think much of her father. Stories would pass through drunk lips of the man that once held Star City on his shoulders. Their towns Atlas. Fighting against any and all people until the metaphorical Zeus came and destroyed them all. Tears often leaked down her cheeks late a night at the thought of him. Parents of a distant memory left to be told by men and women who knew them. 

 

Then William came along. Those thoughts and flashes all buried came to the surface once more. A struggle to fight between what is good and what is right. A difficult path to navigate but William made sure she was not alone. Thanks to their mother. Sweet fiery Felicity. Mia would think of her mother whenever she smelt freshly brewed tea or hear the faint sound of fingers making a fast chaotic dash across a keyboard. William held hope to a reunion. Mia help hope to anything. Scared to dash her own distant, almost forgotten belief of seeing her once more. 

 

Then Felicity, in the flesh, came along. William, beyond relieved, hugged her tight. Mia held onto herself. Scared, angry, hope. All dashing through her body like a Pandora’s box of emotion. She nodded and listened. Fingers aching to be held by her mother. Heart racing with any thought of her father. Neither happened. She still carried on with her held head high like Aunt Nyssa taught her. A smile donning her face at the memory of Nyssa comparing her to a young Sara. 

 

Mia held onto that as much as she held to the small necklace around her neck. The small arrow she remembered Sara giving her, a reminder of why she is to fight when no one else can. To fight like her father once did. Felicity smiled at the necklace. William knew but said nothing, focusing on the task at hand. 

 

“Ready?”

 

Mia looked to her mother. Her face still the same from her memories. Beautiful, Sweet, Defiant. 

 

“For Dad.”

 

William looked up and nodded.

 

“For Dad.”

 

Felicity, tears in her eyes, embraced both children in their first family hug. 

 

“He would be so proud of you both.”

 

“For fighting the system?”

 

“For being true Queens.”


End file.
